


DB’s Kinkvember 2019

by Hodgesicle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (It’s not very good role play sue me), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, its my forte what do you expect, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: What it says on the tin. Prompts from the Deviant Behaviour Discord’s very own Thot Squad.(Tags will be added as chapters are)
Relationships: Captain Allen (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader, Original Chloe | RT600/Reader, Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 439





	1. Lingerie | Chloe

”We’re here.” 

You step out of the fancy car you’ve been escorted in, looking up at the shopping mall ahead of you. It was exactly like Mr. Elijah Kamski to send you to such an elaborate place, with no more than 2 guards. Not that you needed them, who was going to want to come over to you in such a hurry. 

You glance over to Chloe, the android stepping out of the other side, watching her movement as she joins you in front of the mall, a bright smile on her face. 

You were glad Elijah at least thought to send someone with some common sense for ladies clothing; the two men escorting you here wouldn’t be no help if you knew any better. 

Especially since you seemed to be after one thing in particular. 

Chloe leads you to the entrance, taking your hand and pulling you towards the first clothing store in sight. If anything, it seemed Chloe was more excited to do some shopping than you were. 

You spend a good two hours browsing and shopping, and you manage to find a good use for those two guards of yours. They’re happy to make the rounds, taking your bags back to the car and leaving you be to shop until you call for them again. 

You find yourselves then in one of the lingerie stores, surrounded by lace, leather and all that in-between. 

“What are we doing in here?” Your head turns with the sound of your name, spotting the almost confused look on Chloe’s face. 

“Well, I was just looking to buy some new lingerie. All mine is old and, well, I do want to look nice for Elijah.” 

You face heats with the words, a soft rosy blush dusting your cheeks. Chloe nods in understanding, giving her soft smile, and allowing you to browse. 

You eventually pick out a few sets, one in black and one in red; a few other mix and match pieces and finally set off to try on what you were allowed. 

You drag Chloe in behind, closing up the stall and starting to undress, the RT600 sitting daintily on the seat provided in the stall. You first try on the black, adorned with lace and floral patterns, allowing Chloe to adjust the straps so that it sits comfortably against your shoulders. 

Chloe steps back, watches you admire the article in the mirror and nods in approval at the fit. 

“It doesn’t feel tight at all?” Chloe asks, running her fingers under the straps of the bra, catching your eye in the mirror. “The cup looks like it fits really well.” 

“It does feel comfortable, thank you Chloe.” You agree on the fit, turning to face the android with an almost skeptical look on your face. “You think Elijah will like it?” 

“Of course,” Chloe nods, taking a glance to the other sets you have lined up for trying on, “but perhaps try this one.” She picks up the dark cobalt blue bra, similar to the colour of her own dress, and passes it over. 

“This is one of Elijahs more favourite colours.” You take the lingerie and look it over. It was one of the more subtle like bras you had picked up, it wasn’t as flashy as the others, no extended lace, no silk straps, just a plain, pretty looking bra. 

“Okay, give me a sec—“ you say, before trying it on, once again, allowing Chloe to adjust the straps and find the comfortable fit. “What do you think?” 

It takes a moment for Chloe to answer, her eyes linger over the article of clothing for a little longer than she had before, finally looking back to your face and nodding. 

“It looks fine, perfect in fact.” She states, and you can’t help but notice the almost nonchalant look on her face. “Elijah will most certainly love it.” 

"Looks like someone else may most certainly love it too." You pipe up, smiling at the android ahead of you. You weren't completely sure, but you could have sworn there was a faint blue blush dusting over Chloe's cheeks.

“Oh, I—“ Chloe flusters, turning her head suddenly away from looking at you. You giggle at her, taking her hand in yours and attempting to look at her face. 

“C’mon Chloe, I’ve seen the way you glance at me.” You jaunt, nudging her arm with your elbow. “It’s not like I’m completely oblivious to it.” 

The RT600 goes quiet. She didn’t realise you would have been so perceptive of her, she thought she was being subtle enough for you not to notice. 

But she guess she’s been caught in the act after all. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Chloe says next, but you wave off her apology and laugh. Next you take hold of one of the set you have put by, look it over and pass it instead to Chloe. 

“Don’t be sorry for anything, Chloe.” She looks quizzically at the set and then to your face. “Here, put it on. I wanna see what you look like in it.” 

Chloe becomes stunned, looks at you with sudden alarm that you were asking her to dress up for you. That makes you laugh even harder that she had suddenly become speechless. 

“What’s the matter?” You ask, while Chloe begins to take the set all but hesitantly. 

“It’s, just I’ve never been asked to try on things myself.” Chloe starts, a dusting of blue definitely coming over her cheeks now. “None of Elijahs previous partners ever asked something like that of me.” 

“Not even Eli himself?” Chloe shook her head no, in response. “You mean, Elijah Kamski has someone as pretty as you and he hasn’t asked you to dress up for him?” Chloe responds no again and you roll your eyes, placing your hands on your hips. 

“Elijah takes pride in his creations and the beauty he’s put into them, but he’s never asked me to do such a thing at that.” Chloe explains, beginning to undress herself in order to try on the set. And the explanation honestly made you a little mad. To think, this gorgeous being wasn’t being used to her full advantage. Or even treated like royalty was beyond you. 

“Well,” you start when Chloe has finally placed the lingerie on, eyeing up the way the dark crimson accentuated her pale skin. “I will have to make some changes around the house from now on.” 

You wink, inevitably making Chloe even more flustered and somewhat shy, before bringing her in front of the mirror and peeking over her shoulder. You catch her gaze in the reflection and smirk at her, pressing your cheek against hers affectionately. 

“Elijah should be so lucky to have girls so beautiful by his side.”


	2. Restraints | Nines

Pitch black. That’s all you can see. The clack of shoes against the hardwood. Your head turns in the direction it comes from, following the figure you can only sense beyond the blindfold. 

Nines tilts his head at you, spread eagled out over the bed, wrists and ankles all tied to each of the bed posts to hold you securely in place. 

You feel the ghost of fingertips along your bare stomach, knees turning inwards the best they could with the restriction. 

“What’s the matter kitten?” Nines voice purrs out, eyes darting up and down your body as you writhe beneath his touch. The dangerous smirk that curls his lips is almost illegal, but you can’t see it beyond your blinded vision. 

“_Nines, please touch me_.” You whimper, tugging on the restraints around your wrists. Your head turns at the sound of his chuckle, following that musical tone as he leans right next to your ear. 

“I am touching you kitten.” In turn his fingers brush over your arms, trail from your wrists down to your shoulders. Over your collar bone and the down the valley between your breasts and circling the skin of your stomach. 

“_Nines—_“ 

He pauses when his hand reaches the lace of your panties, lips kissing your temple gently before he reaches to remove the blindfold. 

The light almost blinds you, head turning to avoid the brunt of the brightness, before Nines is bringing your head back to look at him. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Nines tilts his head at the sight of your watery eyes. “I’m going to treat you just right now, my little kitten.” 

You smile the best you can, the tears welling in your eyes slipping down your cheeks. You follow his movement as he slips himself down to he foot of the bed where your ankles are restrained to the posts. 

One by one, he unclasps the belts, kissing your ankles, all down your calves towards your knees, all the while he crawls further up the bed. Every inch he gets closer to your core, you squirm with the new found freedom of your legs. 

And to prevent you from closing your legs together, his hands grip to the flesh of your thighs and pull them apart as he lowers his head down, down, down until he’s kissing the insides of your thighs and teasing along the edge of your panties. 

You don’t stop the mewl from leaving your lips arms tugging against the restraints still holding you back. What you wouldn’t give to run your fingers through that tousled hair of his. To push his face right into the space where you wanted it. Where you needed it. _Craved it._

And when he finally does press his tongue against it, albeit over the fabric of your panties, you sigh out in bliss, watching his eyes close while he flattens his muscle against you. 

You choke on a whimper. Gasp out a moan. And before long, Nines has you bucking by just teasing you through the lacy fabric of your panties. The RK900 doesn’t take a pause, suckles on what he can, swallows down the juices that seep onto his tongue. 

“_So wet,_” Nines groans, pulling back only to lick his lips, eyes raking hungrily over your body. “_all wrapped up and wet, just for me._” His fingers trail down this time, slipping beneath your panties and sliding against your folds; the slick of your juices making it easy for them to glide between your lower lips.

He dips the tips of his fingers into your entrance, grinning at the sight of your arching your back. So he presses deeper. Slips two fingers in easily and snugly into your cunt, holding them in place while you writhe and wriggle beneath him. 

“_Such a good little kitten._” He purrs again, leaning to kiss your lips, only slowly rolling his hand against you, so you gain the slightest bit of friction from his fingers. “Does that feel good? You’re squirming like crazy, trying to fuck yourself on my fingers.” 

You can only nod, between the kisses to your lips and your neck, hands clenching into fists while you had no power to touch him back. 

But Nines is content with pumping his digits in and out of you at a leisurely pace. 

“_Nines, please—_“ you whine, voice soft and almost at a whisper while he kisses along your neck and shoulder. “_Please, fuck me._” 

The android raises his head a little at the plea, brows raising and lips curling to a smirk. 

“So bold kitten.” He chuckles, giving a few more pumps of his fingers into you. “_But since you asked so nicely._” 

In one swift movement, his fingers come away from your core and instead go to the fly of his jeans, pulling it open and allowing his cock to spring free, standing to full attention. Nines sucks in an unneeded breath, takes his length in his hand and give a slow stroke along the shaft. 

He pulls away your panties, slides them off your legs before next, he’s rolling the head of his cock against your folds, circling your clit and smirking down at your wriggling form. His hips push forwards when he aligns himself with your cunt, slipping in the tip and pulling away again. He can already feel how hot you are; how wet you are, and it’s eating him inside to not ravish you right then and there. 

But Nines wants to take his time destroying you. Make you beg for what you want, to hear those sultry whimpers and whines and his name falling from your tongue, begging him to fuck you. 

And without little effort, and just the right amount of teasing, you’re doing just that, pleading with him to slip his cock right into your cunt and fuck you like the good kitten you are. And Nines does just that. 

His cock pushes in, hits deep in your cunt when he settles all the way to the hilt. He stills, relishing in the feeling of you wrapped so deliciously around him. Of the desperate squeeze of your walls against his length. The roll of your hips to edge him to move. 

And when he does, he does it slowly. Pulls out all the way, before pushing in as deep as he’ll get in you. Repeats the motion, listens to the mewls and keens while he fucks you slow, deep and sensual. Buries his cock into your cunt while you tug and tug and tug against your wrist cuffs to be free. 

His lips find your breasts, encase a nipple and suck gently until it’s peaked, pulling off with a pop and repeating the action on the opposite breast. All the while Nines is still fucking you slow. 

But the pace does nothing to throw off your orgasm. In fact, you’ve had some of the hardest orgasms of your life while Nines has fucked you slowly. Had you cumming over his cock so hard, it took you hours to recover. 

And he doesn’t fail to make you huff with a breath, moans growing in pitch the more he buries his dick in you. The longer he stills, cockwarming in you while you buck your hips desperately. 

It’s not until he starts to slam his hips against you hard, with enough force to shake the bed, do you begin to scream his name, his hands holding up your legs, until you’re almost folded in half. 

“_Fuck, Nines! Don’t— don’t stop!_” The androids pace has only quickened very slightly but it’s pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Making you moan and mewl his name, begging him to keep going, keep fucking you hard and deep and slow— 

“_I’m— I’m gonna— Nines fuck, I’m—_“ with breathy moans you attempt to get your words out, the RK900’s own grunts and groans reaching your ears. A few more hard thrusts, dick hitting deep in your cunt and suddenly you cry out. 

Your whole body shakes with your orgasm, voice raised in pitch as you babble, “_Cumming! Nines I’m cumming! Fuck don’t stop, baby!_” And to your command Nines doesn’t cease, only fucks harder, his own groans turning into moans as his fingers dig deeper into your flesh. 

“_Shit,_” the curse leaves the androids lips, before he stills, pressing his hips flush with yours and letting out a deep, guttural moan, filling you with his seed. “_Oh kitten, shit!_” 

His lips latch back to your breasts again, tongue swirling round a nipple as he rocks his hips into you again; leaving you mewling, and making a mess between your thighs as his release pools from your cunt with every plunge of his dick. 

Once he’s satisfied with his rocking, and your body has stopped quaking from your orgasm, Nines pulls completely from you, and releases your wrists from their restraints, kissing the sore red marks and pulling you into him for a moment, before he starts your usual aftercare routine.


	3. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Connor and Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt Character was Josh, but I didnt know what to do with him since I’ve not written Jericrew before Orz

It’s late in the precinct, and Gavin still can’t believe he’s staying behind. It’s not like he has to, there’s nothing to say that he can’t just drop everything and go home right now. But he knows for a fact, he’s behind on paperwork. Knows for a fact that he can’t put it off any longer. 

Of course, that do gooder android has stayed behind too, working under nothing but the light of his terminal, and sheer will of his programming.

Anderson was damn lucky to have a damn dog to do his dirty work. 

Gavin takes a peek at the clock on his desk, taking in the time. It’s late, that’s all the detective cares about, and in all honesty, all Gavin wants is to leave. But he still has a sizeable stack of reports to finish. 

He really has slacked as of late huh? 

And as if things couldn’t get any worse, the tin cans hot girlfriend just had to turn up to call him from working. 

Gavin watches as you prance right past his desk towards the android, that bright smile on your face as per usual. Connor seems all the more happier when he spots you heading to his desk, looking from his work and graciously accepting the kiss you place on his cheek. 

You make your way then, to the inside of Connors desk, where you place yourself atop the surface and start off a short conversation. Most Reed can get out of it, is that you want the android to go home. 

That’s until Gavin decides he needs a short break. He stands from his desk and grabs hold of his jacket, making haste for the door, pulling out the box of cigarettes from his pocket. 

He’s unaware of Connors eyes lingering on his figure leaving in the dark. 

Once Reed returns, there’s no sight of you or Connor. Gavin puts it down that you finally got that tincan to leave, and that he’s finally alone. Not that he prefers to be alone, but he takes the peace and quiet anyway. 

It only takes a few more minutes before he’s already starting to doze while typing, his dark eyes struggling to stay open while he reads what he’s already written for the report. It’s no use, if he can’t stay awake. So he decides to grab a quick cup of coffee. 

And that’s when he hears it.

It’s slight, and muffled. But if he wasn’t mistaken he was sure he heard moaning. His first instinct was to fish out his phone and check it wasn’t playing something it wasn’t supposed to. But it wasn’t. And it definitely sounded further than his phone. 

He stands in silence, listening for the sound again, and when it reaches his ears he takes the moment to investigate where it was coming from. 

Maybe there was someone still in the precinct. But there can’t have been. The plastic prick and his girlfriend had left. _Hadn’t they?_

Gavin edges further and further towards the interrogation room, and finally sources the sounds coming from within that room. A furrow forms along his brow, his hand reaching to unlock the door in order to catch the culprits red handed. It had to be someone from the department. Who else had access to the room otherwise? 

But his attempt comes up short when the lock denies his access. He turns to look at it, placing his palm against it again, only to be denied access once again. 

_Odd._

Gavin’s just about to give up, to pass it by. But he remembers the observation room next door. If there’s a couple of miscreants doing what he thought they were doing in there; he wanted to know exactly who he was gonna rat out. 

His hand covers the lock, the light goes green and Gavin steps into the darkened room, turning his head to the scene of the crime. 

And pauses still at the sight. 

There, laid out on the table of the room, was you, arching your back from the metal surface while Connor all but plunges himself balls deep into you. 

Gavin swallows. He’s transfixed, can’t tear his eyes away from the sight while the RK800 fucks you slowly against he table. He doesn’t know what to do. Stuck for words. For actions even. 

He could walk out the room, grab his things and leave the precinct as if he had never even seen anything and forget this whole thing was happening. Or he could stroll up to the door and demand the pair of you leave immediately, or he’ll report you to Fowler. 

Gavin so could bust your two asses if he wanted to. But somehow he stays where he is, glued to the spot and watches. 

And he becomes hard. 

_Shit._ This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this. But the sight of you getting ploughed into was more than enough to spring a lick of warmth beneath his belt. 

“Phck—“ Gavin mutters, looking away from the scene and taking a moment to think. Clear his head. And then his phone pings. Reed’s breath hitches, as he fishes it back out his pocket and reads the message on the screen. 

_“Like what you see?”_

Gavin’s head snaps up, looks through the two way mirror and sure as hell, catches Connors eyes through the glass. That fucker. Of course the goddamned android would cotton on soon enough that the Detective was there. Another ping, and Gavin reads the next message from Connor. 

_“Why don’t you stay and watch the show? I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”_

Gavin can almost hear the sarcasm in the androids voice as you give out a particularly loud moan. _Fine_, the detective thinks, _he will._ So he props himself on the small table to the back of the room and opens his fly, relieving the pressure of his jeans against his erection. 

By now, Connor has you grasping at anything you can, as he brings up your knees and bucks himself hard enough into you to shake the table. And Gavin only licks his lips at the sight and pulls out his cock. 

He hisses with the air hitting its heated skin, thumb rubbing at the topside of his head, eyes never leaving your writhing form. 

Connor gives one hard buck then, and slips out, running his fingers over your pussy lips and slipping two digits easily into your cunt. You mewl at the action, hand extending to grip at his wrist as he pulls his attack on your cunt. You can only buck and roll your hips, fucking yourself shamelessly on his fingers. 

And Gavin only bites his bottom lip, spits in his hand and takes a firm hold around the base of his cock, squeezing slightly. He gives a light jerk, sighs out a groan at the action. Fuck, that feels good. He can’t even remember the last time he felt as good as right now, hand stroking gently along the shaft of his cock while he watches you getting the life fingered out of you. 

His free hand grips along the edge of the table, knuckles turning white. And when Connor tells you to stand, he observes with lusty haze as you’re pushed further and further towards the mirror. 

_Oh fuck._

Connor spins you on your heels, presses you against the cool surface of the mirror and hooks a hand round so he can spread your pussy lips apart. The mirror is exactly low enough that Gavin certainly gets an eyeful. A pretty eyeful at that. 

The RK800 takes your arms then, folds them across your back with one hand and guides his cock between your folds with the other, until he presses back in. You moan, bare chest pressed against the mirror squashing your breasts against it for Gavin to see. 

As Connor picks up his pace, so does Gavin. He spits on his cock, eyes never leaving the way Connors cock pushes and pulls out of your cunt. Reed pants, jerks his cock with one hand and grips the tables edge with the other; takes in every inch of your being from head to toe all in this quiet moment, he most definitely should not be sharing. 

And when Connor releases your arms to hoist up a leg, Gavin let’s out strangled moan. The pace picks up, Connor brings you closer and closer to your peak, digs his fingers into the flesh of your thigh and hip as he ploughs into your cunt. 

Gavin tried to keep up, limiting his stroking to the tip of his cock, stimulating the swollen head, flushed red with blood. It leaks with pre-cum, throbs in his hand all the while he tries to keep himself from cumming. 

The symphonies of all yours, Connors, and Gavins moans ring around; the sound of skin slapping against skin, slick sounds bouncing round the walls of the interrogation room. Connors words get obscene, dirtier, _filthier_. You moans get higher, shriller, more _frequent_. Gavin pants harder, breathier, _deeper_. 

“_Cum_.” With the word falling from Connors lips, it sets off a tidal wave in your abdomen, your orgasm hits you hard, your hands pressing against the mirror, his name leaving your tongue in a scream followed by a string of curses. 

Gavin in the other room gives a few more jerks, bucks his hips into his grip until he tenses, strings of his release shooting over his hands and across the floor as his eyes tighten shut and he grunts of a low drawn out moan, his own curse leaving his lips. 

And with the rippling sensation of your orgasm over Connors cock, he presses as deep as he could into your cunt and moans your name, burying his nose into the side of your neck as he rocks into your cunt while he cums inside you; your hand reaching back to take hold of his head. 

Gavin pants, leaning himself against the table and watching the way Connor pulls himself out of your cunt, gravity taking its toll and the synthetic release of the android drips down your thighs and to the floor. 

It takes a moment, but Gavin finally realises he should clean himself and the floor up before he leaves. Not before he gets another message on his phone. 

_“We’ll be here again, same time next week.”_


	4. Toys | Kamski

Elijah, fucking, Kamski. You knew a lot of crazy guys throughout your lifetime, but nothing could have ever prepared you for this. Not only ex-CEO and founder of CyberLife, but this man lived his best life in the seclusion of his home just off the island his precious corporation was built on. 

And if that wasn’t the most craziest part of it all, the fact that the guy lived with not only you but also almost 6 different variations of the very first android ever created, it kind of caught you off guard just a slight bit. 

But after all the weird wonders of Elijah Kamski, you couldn’t deny that he was actually the best person you could have met. 

He was not only incredibly talented, smart, attractive— not to mention the fact he held onto a pretty penny, you couldn’t ask for a better life. And not only all that, but your sex life hadnt ceased in the slightest since meeting him. 

There wasn’t a night when you hadn’t been satisfied to the very fullest. He was the perfect balance of rough, gentle, calculated; it all brought together a perfect harmony that could have you arching your back in a symphony of moans. 

Even the precious RT600 androids, they all had their ways, and after becoming deviant themselves, they all had the little quirks which made them unique from the other. 

But tonight you were most excited. Not only had Elijah picked out a most gorgeous and most definitely expensive set of pale blue lingerie for you to wear, he had also presented you with his esteemed collection of toys. 

You sit upon the edge of the bed, hands folded in your lap as he approaches you, eyes sinking deep into yours while he comes toe to toe with you at the edge of the bed. His hand reaches out, fingers grace your jawline with such delicacy it makes you close your eyes in such sweet bliss.

You feel him shift ahead of you, don’t dare to peek open your eyes while you notice a second pair of footsteps across the hardwood. The bed dips behind you, a second pair of hands coming to rest on your shoulders before they glide down your arms and settle at your wrists. 

Your breath hitches at the action. A shiver runs its way up your spine. And when the soft lips kiss against your cheek, your let out a sigh, leaning into the touch. 

And when finally your eyes open, you’re met with the crystal like blue of Chloe’s, laying back slowly against the plush blankets of the bed. 

You hadn’t noticed Elijah, now returning back from the side table with a couple of items in hand. He places them aside, kneels before you, spreading open your legs. Delicate kisses along your calves and your thighs. Soft caresses along your skin. 

There’s a moment of anticipation before you feel his breath just above your mound, Chloe’s kisses still dotting along your cheeks and temples. 

Kamski’s hand then, reaches back over, plucks up one of the items he brought over and clicks it on, the faint buzz of the vibration reaching your ears. Your tongue traces a line across your lips, the heat licking its way at your abdomen as Elijah edges the toy closer to your core. 

At the first contact, you suck in a breath, hands taking fistfuls of the sheets. He holds it still, let’s it buzz along your clit for a moment before he gently rocks it back and forth against your lips. 

You’re not quite soaking yet, he knows that, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling aside the lace of your underwear and dipping the tip of the little bullet like vibe just into your cunt. 

“Eli—“ your voice whispers out, his eyes reacting to the sound of his name. He watches the way Chloe caresses your hair, the way you try not to arch your back against the bed. And he smirks, glancing from his ministrations on your pussy, to your face contorting into pleasure, finally coming to look at Chloe. 

She catches his eye, the almost telepathic communication happening between them as Kamski takes hold of the bottle laying next on the bed. 

As he’s uncapping the lube, he watches the LED on the temple of Chloe’s head, waiting for the tell that she had started to play her part. He pours a generous amount over your mound, the cool sensation of the gel making your squeak out a laugh; a mewl as he presses the vibe firmer against your clit to gather up the lube.

The gel substance seeps down, drips past your entrance and onto the sheets. Slicks up your entire lower region, until it’s almost too uncomfortable. But Elijah is hardly worried about that. 

His thumb comes up to caress your folds, strokes over your entrance and gathers up as much of the slick gel as he can. And while he does, the vibration gets higher. The buzzing gets louder, the pleasure gets heightened. 

Chloe’s LED flickers to yellow as she adjusts the settings of the vibe, a subtle smirk creeping along her lips when you begin to grab and grope at her arms instead of the sheets. 

And Kamski gives his own smirk while his thumb travels lower and lower, coming to rub small gentle circles over the tight ring of muscles of your ass. Your brows furrow at the sudden sensation, legs instinctively closing before Chloe is opening them again. 

Kamski chuckles, presses soft kisses along your thighs when he applies more and more pressure against your ass, until he’s pressing just slightly into it. 

Next you hear the bottle being uncapped again, glance your eyes down at Elijah and attempt to spot what he’s doing. You don’t get much in sight before you tense slightly, biting onto your bottom lip at the sharp cold feel of metal against your ass. 

The vibration from the vibe at your clit gets stronger and your whine out, Elijah circling the plug slowly over the muscles of your ass, trying to relax them as much as he could before he begins to push the dome shaped toy in. 

“_Fuck, Eli—_“ you arch at the buzz of the vibe. Point your toes at the stretch of your asshole. “_Elijah—_“ he smirks smug, glances his eyes back to Chloe, who smiles back softly while his hands work wonders with the toys. 

With ease, you feel your cunt swallow the vibe, the stalk keeping it from going any further into you while Chloe turns the vibration almost to max setting. You writhe, cry out and buck your hips slightly. 

“Shh,” Elijah ushers at you, placing his free hand on your stomach and holding you in place. He edges the plug further and further into your asshole, making the process as comfortable and pleasurable for you as possible. “That’s it, sweetheart.” 

His tongue wets his lips as finally the plug settles into you, and you feel the cool metal stretch you out. Elijah stands. Runs soft caresses up your legs until he’s leaning over your body, lips capturing Chloe’s in a gentle kiss. 

You whine from beneath them, and once Elijah notices this, he returns his attention back to you. He kisses you with a sudden fervor, your hands reaching round to grip at his shirt, whines and moans being swallowed by the man capturing your lips. 

As he parts, he smiles, brings you up until he’s able to flip you on your stomach. You let out a squeak, gasping at the vibration against your inner walls. It’s when you feel his kisses over the small of your back, his teeth biting and hands groping at your ass, that you pant out moan after moan, pushing your hips back into him. 

And when he takes hold of the vibe and pulls, you cry out, hang your head between your shoulders all the while he stands straight and presses himself against your mound and ass. 

He’s hard, and you’re more than ready for him to give you exactly the treatment you want. But instead of pressing that gorgeously thick cock of his into you, his voice rings out. 

“Chloe.” It’s a simple command, the RT600 slips from her position on he bed and instead, pads her way over to the selection of toys. When she returns to Kamski’s side, she has in hand one of the dildos. “Thank you.” 

Your breath is stuck in your throat. You whine, feeling the anticipation creep over you while he takes the toy from Chloe and brings it to the slit of your cunt. He doesn’t immediately press it into you, instead slips it between your pussy lips, drags it over your clit until your rocking your hips. 

And then he presses it in. It settles all the way down to the hilt. And you’re completely full. The stretch of both your ass and your cunt makes you groan, sends you to heaven and back. Only increases when Elijah begins to thrust the dildo in and out of your pussy. 

The slick sounds of your juices and the lube mixing spread round the room, your whines and mewls lacing round them as he fucks you with the toy. 

“Such a good girl.” He utters, leaning to kiss along your shoulder blades, brushing your hair away from your neck to bite along your nape. 

As your moans begin to pitch, Kamski takes hold of the vibe again and presses it gently against your clit, holds it in place while he thrusts the toy in and out, in and out, in and out— 

You squirm suddenly, breaths becoming laboured, more frequent. You choke on your words, hands gripping hard to the sheets in large fistfuls until your crying out his name, the warm and familiar sensation of your orgasm blooming across your abdomen. 

Your cunt clenches over the dildo, ass squeezes along the plug. Your thighs come together at the buzz of the vibe. And Kamski finally pulls it away. Slips out the dildo and lays it on the bed next to you. Next comes the plug, which he removes with just as much gentleness as when he put it in. 

And once it was all removed, he rolls you back on your back and starts to unzip his pants. 

_Because that was just the foreplay._


	5. Roleplaying | Connor

This was not the sort of birthday you were looking after. 

Having to spend a majority of the day alone was not something you thought you would be doing. And you certainly didn’t think that you would have to wait so long for your boyfriend to come home. 

Connor had left in a slight hurry this morning, after being called suddenly into work with a lead on the recent case. Of course he did manage to treat you with a quickie before he danced round the room pulling on his uniform, but that was besides the point. 

You thought you would at least have the day to spend with the android for your big day.

Still, he didn’t leave you in the lurch all day. Not with the constant buzzing of your phone, while he was out saving the day. 

_“Just wait til I get home, I’m going to treat you like a princess.”_ One text said, while you were laying on the couch, watching tv. _“Give you all the attention I’m not giving you right now.”_

_“Been thinking of you all day.”_ Another said, while you were in the café grabbing coffee. _“Thinking about all the things I can do to my birthday girl.”_

Throughout the day, they proceeded to only get more provocative, describing all the dirty and dastardly things he was going to do to you; how by the end of it all, you’d be hot, stuffed and sweaty.

And if you knew Connor, you would be very hot, very stuffed, and extremely sweaty by the end of it all. It could only bring butterflies of anticipation to your stomach at the thought. 

Connor finally steps over the threshold of home. Sets down his belongings; keys and wallet (things you insisted he carry to help him feel more human) and makes his way to the living room, shedding off his jacket and laying it over the back of the couch. 

There he finds you curled in the corner, hugging one of the cushions tightly against you. He smiles lovingly at the sight, and loosens his tie, leaning down to kiss at your temple and whisper in your ear.

“Baby, I’m home.” He nuzzles his nose into your hair as you stir, a soft whine leaving your throat, which makes the android chuckle. “Hey, wake up birthday girl—“ 

Connor runs a hand up and down your thigh, rousing you gently from sleep, until you're drowsily opening your eyes to peer up at your boyfriend leaning over you. 

Upon he sight of him, you smile sleepily, attempting to sit up. He assists you as you do, takes hold of your arms to steady you, and sits next to you, watching you rub the sleep from your eyes. He waits patiently for you to turn back to him and when you do, he smiles taking your hand. 

“Sorry I had to work today.” He says, kissing your knuckles gently, but you only shake your head and smile back at him. 

“It’s okay.” You watch his kisses get further up your arm, giggling at the tickling sensation against your skin. “You’re here now, so you can make it up to me.” 

He hums in response, eyes closed as he kisses to your elbow. Once he reaches it, he pulls away to repeat the action on your opposite hand; staring at your knuckles and working his way up. You giggle again, letting him do his business until he sits up again, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” He asks, cupping your cheek in his palm and darting his eyes all over your face. “Your choice as the birthday girl. I’ll do whatever you like.” 

You ponder the request, looking away in thought before returning your gaze back to him and giving him a cheeky smile. 

“I wanna try roleplaying.” You say, and Connors brow raises in curiosity. When he doesn’t say anything, you continue. “Like master and servant. Or teacher and student.” You shiver at the thought of Connor acting as a teacher teaching you, his student, a lesson. But you pull yourself out of the thought when he speaks up. 

“Or an interrogation.” He grins, like the Cheshire Cat, and you swallow at the look he gives you. Now that was just cheating, giving you that look and making you feel all hot already. You nod though, already feeling excited. Waiting for him to take charge, and treat you like those awful criminals he handles every day. 

He stands, takes hold of your wrist and yanks you up, dragging you with him to the kitchen, where he throws you into one of the chairs. 

“So then—“ he starts then, turning to you and suddenly you feel very small under his gaze. Those eyes of his darken, and the Connor you usually experience seems to have vanished altogether. “You know why you’re here? Why you’ve been brought into custody?” 

Oh you didn’t expect him to jump right into it. 

You swallow, puffing up your chest so your cleavage in your shirt becomes more prominent and turn up your nose. 

“What does it matter?” You reply, watching him begin to circle round you in the chair. “I’m an innocent woman. I’ve done nothing wrong.” You try to play it cool, waiting for Connor to continue along. 

“Innocent?” His tone lilts, his brows raise, head tilts. You spot him disappear behind you from the corner of your eye, not daring to turn your head to look at him. “You are far from innocent, my dear.” His words are right next to your ear then. His voice laced with almost humorous intent. 

You wet your lips, clench your jaw and finally turn to look at him. 

“Then perhaps, _Detective_, you mind telling me exactly what it is that I’ve done.” Connor smirks at your boldness, laughs through his nose as he straightens up, walks round you again and pulls up a seat for himself. 

“Where do I start?” He holds out his hands in a gesture, brows raised in questioning. “Maybe we should start with indecency. Or flirting with an officer, how about that one?” 

“Oh Detective,” you speak with the same lilt in your tone as his, “you and I both are surely guilty of indecency. You know that.”

“If you don’t mind, I’ll be making the accusations here.” Connor eyes you warily, leaning forwards in his seat and clasping his hands together. “Besides, you’ll be facing a pretty punishment for the crimes you’ve committed.” He catches your gaze with his. “_All_ the crimes you’ve committed.” He makes sure to emphasise that part, which makes a shiver run along your spine. 

You’ve never really committed a federal crime, but the way Connor was staring you down, keeping that calm yet dominating body posture, it was making you almost sweat as though you had. 

“Is there— Is there anything I could do to lighten, the punishment?” You attempt, eyes flickering to the LED on his temple flashing yellow briefly. “Something, that could get me in a good word?” 

Connor smiles, it’s almost illegal the way he looks; his tie loosened, collar button popped open, and when he starts to roll his sleeves to his elbows, the butterflies begin to return. 

“I could think of, something, I suppose.” He says, rising from his seat and approaching you slowly, hands deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his button and fly of his jeans. “Of course, I don’t usually give out such special treatment so easily.” 

“Then you must really have a thing for me, Detective.” Your eyes flicker from his face to his groin, noticing the slight bulge protruding from his fly; your mouth only beginning to water. 

“And you better put that mouth to good use and suck.” Connor almost growls at you, pulling his cock free for you to press your lips to. He sighs out a moan, eyes sliding shut as you lick a stripe along the underside of his cock. And then you’re swallowing his length, taking as much of it as you can before you gag, your throat rejecting the intrusion. 

You pop from his cock, swallow the excess saliva in you mouth and return to enclosing your lips around only the head, circling your tongue round it. That earns you a groan from the android, his hand resting on the back of your head. And when you start to bob your head, easing only half of his length in your mouth, Connor curses, his hips bucking instinctively as though to press further down your throat. 

“That’s it, suck my fucking cock you whore. Look at you, doing anything to lighten your sentence.” Connor taunts, looking down at your lips stretching over his cock, and your eyes glancing up to his face. “Fuuuuck, c’mon you can do better than that.” 

As though to prove his point, you sink lower, sucking hard and making him groan. Connors face screws, hand taking hold of your hair as you swallow, the constrict of your throat driving him wild. Just like you knew it did. 

“You know,” he starts again, between groans, “I might be able to lighten your sentence if, fuck, if you’d be willing to let me pound that pussy of yours.” 

You stifle a whine at his words, squeezing your thighs together and he pulls you off his cock, letting it bounce while you part your lips in a gasp of breath. “What do you say doll? Gonna let me fuck you?” He growls it out, waiting for your response. And when you nod your head yes, he smirks wide. “Perfect—“ 

You’re pulled up from the chair with force, thrown over the table, making you winded as you collide with the wood surface. He presses his hard cock against your ass, grinds himself against you for a moment, before he’s pulling down your pants and panties. 

His hand rubs against your mound, groaning at the feeling of your slick coating your pussy lips already. His middle finger presses into your cunt, bringing forth a rumbling growl from his throat as you squeeze around it. When he removes his finger he takes hold of his erection, wets his hand with his artificial saliva and spreads it over his cock as extra caution. 

Then he teases your slick cunt, rubbing the head of his cock against your slit and finally presses in. Although slowly, relishing in the feeling of your warmth encasing him to the fullest. With the angle, he manages to push into you all the way to the hilt with ease, pressing against the one spot he knows has you seeing stars. 

“God what a perfect cunt.” Connor groans, hands resting on your hips while he adjusts to the warmth of your walls. “Swallowed my cock so easily.” 

“Please,” you suddenly utter and Connor tilts his head, though you can’t see, waiting for you to continue, “fuck me. Please fuck me detective.” 

“All in good time Doll.” Connor chuckles darkly, he can feel you rock back against him, and only stills your hips. “Now, now. Only good girls who’re patient get a good dicking.” The RK800 goes still again, holding you in place.

And when does finally start rocking, you suck in a breath. He starts off slow, rocks into you without pulling his dick out of you. And the more you whine, the more he picks up his pace. By the time you’re mewling, Connors got a hard pace that’s knocking your hips into the table surface. A cry escapes you, hands pushing you slightly up off the table to peer back behind you. 

You see Connor lean back, a hand groping at your ass cheeks, his other hanging loosely behind him while he fucks into you with an effortless precision, able to turn your knees to jelly. 

“_De- Detective!_” You choke on your words, the brutal pounds making it hard to speak. “_Yes! Yes, don’t— don’t stop!_” You pant, rocking back against Connors thrusts with vigour to match his own. 

“Don’t stop?” He repeats and you nod your head, eyes screwing shut with the plunging sensation of his cock. “_You really are a filthy whore huh? Does this make you feel good? When I fuck your little pussy?_” Connor takes hold of your hips again then, bringing you backwards with every forward thrust. 

You cry out, nod at all of his questions, brain scrambling into a hot mess as he literally fucks your brains out. “Just think, all this just so you don’t have to get locked up. Getting fucked by a detective just so you can get off lightly.” 

“_Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!_” You chant the word in a mantra, scratching your nails against the table. And Connors pace doesn’t relent, fucking you harder and harder into the table until you feel like nothing but jello all over. 

His hand comes down then, smacks across your ass and you scream out, tears starting to well at the corners of your eyes. His hand comes down again, with exact precision to cover the handprint already blooming red across your skin. 

“_Oh fuck! Connor!_” You whimper, your wrist being taken in Connors hand and your arm pulled behind you, as he drives his cock in as deep and as hard as it’ll go into your cunt. 

“_That’s it baby, fucking say it, say my name._” The RK800 grits out, dropping the act for all but a moment as you cry out his name like a prayer, squeezing and clenching your cunt over his cock. “_Shit, that’s it! Squeeze just like that!_” 

You obey him, squeezing your walls over his cock as he ploughs into you, panting in deep breaths between moans and mewls. 

“_Connor! Connor! Connor!_” The name tumbles from your tongue. “_Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I’m so close!_” Connor chuckles again, smacks your ass again and grunts on his words as you squeeze once again. 

“That’s a good girl, I want you to cum for me.” The Android gives you a few hard, shallow thrusts. “_Fucking cum for me, I want to feel you squeeze over my cock._”

And just as he orders, you cum. Cry out his name, arch your back and grind yourself over his cock. His shallow thrusts don’t cease, and your orgasm is drawn out the longer he fucks you. It’s not long until the clench of your walls gets too much and Connor spills himself into you; paints your insides a milky white, as he cums. 

“Fuuuuck, good girl. That’s a good girl.” He pants, hips grinding just as hard against yours. When finally he stills, you slump against the table, feeling limbless and limp. Connor can only chuckle at you, helping you up and turn over.

You can hardly stand, but he manages to keep you upright and kisses along your temple, picking you up by the thighs and wrapping your legs round his waist, until he has you both sat back on the couch. 

“I can safely say, that you’re off the hook.” Connor grins, letting you straddle his hips and wrapping his arms round your waist as you snuggle the best you could into him. 

“Thank you Detective.” You reply, drowsy from the hard workout. Connor whispers a reply in your ear, rubs your back gently as you start to slip into slumber. But before you’re fully submerged into dreamland, you manage to make out the last words of the android. 

“Happy Birthday, baby.”


	6. Edging/Orgasm Denial | Gavin

“_Good boy Gavin._” 

The male shivers when you whisper the words next to his ear. You hand slowly brushes against the length of his cock, knuckles running under the shaft and making it twitch. 

Your eyes watch him, flickering over his face and to his cock. He grips the sheets between his fingers, screws his face as you straddle his legs and ghost over his cock. 

You’ve had his in this position for 30 minutes now, just gently stroking his cock and letting it harden without giving him too much pressure. And Gavin responds perfectly. He grunts and sighs, follows the movement of your hand with his hips in order to gain some extra friction. 

But you know he doesn’t really need that at all. 

“_Babe._” His voice strains, eyes opening to look up at you. You only smile at him, tilting your head and dragging your fingertips just along the edge of his shaft. Once you reach the head of his cock, you circle it, gathering the pre-cum already gathered there. 

“What?” You question, taking hold finally of his dick and running the pad of your thumb over his slit. That earns you a groan, and a buck of his hips. But still you only really ghost along his cock. 

“_Fuck—_ Just, go faster babe,” Gavin locks eyes with you, and you chuckle at him, “_please, baby please._”

“Faster?” You say the word as though it seems foreign to you, pondering the request of his. “Like this?” And as if to prove the point, your hand jerks slightly over his length, making him arch his back from the sudden gain of stimulation. 

“_Yes! Yes just like that!_” He almost whimpers pathetically and you can’t help but laugh at him following he movement of your jerks. His head tilts back, pushes into the mattress beneath him, the lowly groans coming from his throat. He looked absolutely exquisite just laid out for you, being teased to the high heavens. 

A couple more thrusts over his shaft and you pull away completely, which earns you a growl and a glare as he sits up slightly to look at you. ”_Fuck you, I was so close—_“ he bites and you nod at him with a smile. 

“I know.” Is all you reply with before you’re lowering a hand to your core and dipping your fingertips over your slick slit. You hum, raising yourself onto your knees and shuffling up Gavin’s body so you were able to line yourself up with his cock. 

Gavin watches with a furrowed brow as you begin to sink slowly onto his cock, hands resting on his chest while you sink lower and lower and lower; all the way until he’s fully seated inside you. 

“_Don’t cum._” You command him when you begin to rock gently and he gives you a sharp grin, hands shooting to your hips to help you ride him. 

“Easier said than done princess.” He grits out, tensing his jaw while you bounce your hips over him, alternating between a slow and steady pace to a hard and sloppy bounce. “_Fuck— fuck fuck fuck._” He starts to buck his hips upwards; and you chuckle at him, stilling yourself over him, while he pants beneath you. 

You knew exactly every last thing he did before he came, and you would use that to your advantage to have your fun. 

So when he started to get close, you would only stop. Pause fucking him and allow him to cool off before building up the impending orgasm again. In turn, it would not only edge him, it would edge you as well. 

You picked your pace back up again. Begun to bounce over his cock, using his wrists as leverage to help you control your bouncing. His grip against your hips was relentless, his groans only turning into moans the more you began to rock hard over his dick; giving him the most friction you could muster. 

And again, once you could sense him getting close, you would slow. Bring your pace back to a snails, roll in large circles to keep him teetering on the edge of release. 

“_God, babe._” Gavin finally lets out, pressing his head back against the sheets again while you rock slowly over him. “_I just want to cum._” 

“And you’ll get to,” you say in reply, leaning down over him, in order to capture his lips in a kiss. He slides his hands then from your hips to your lower back, almost wrapping them around your waist. “_When I say you get to._” You finish, but Gavin very obviously has different ideas, and grips you tightly in a hug. 

His feet flatten against the bed, picking himself up so he can buck with vigour into your cunt, fucking you with the intent to cum. You cry out his name, eyes going wide with surprise. You didn’t account for him doing this; usually he was always so obedient. 

But yet here he was, fucking you hard just how he had been wanting to all night. And you couldn’t deny that it felt so good, feeling the hard pound of his hips against yours made you mewl. And when his face presses into the crook of your shoulder; stubbled jaw running along your skin, you moan while rocking your hips against his. 

And then it all _stops_. And Gavin _stills_. You’re the one to whine then, as the orgasm that was oh so close to coming suddenly dissipates. 

“Gavin!” You cry out, listening to him chuckle as he rocks gently up into you. 

“Doesn’t feel good does it?” He says, obviously getting his payback. But in all honesty you both knew that this would only intensify your orgasm when they finally did come round. That the stopping and starting after being so close to release would be so worth it in the end. 

Gavin releases your waist, returns to laying across the mattress and takes hold of your hips again, rolling them over his cock. You sit up, looking down at his face, that smug grin spread across his lips. 

Yet you follow his movement, once again pick up the rhythm and soon enough you’re both getting close to your peaks. 

Your moans both mix in a symphony as you meet each other’s hips, rocking and bucking against each other to gain the best friction from each other. 

And that’s when Gavin’s moans turn to grunts, his hand rests against your hip, his other arm hooking over his face while he bucks upwards and growls out your name. 

“_Gav, oh fuck!_” You whine while he cums inside you, fills you to the brim with his release and arches his back, letting out those gorgeously rough grunts and groans, growling from the back of his throat while his orgasm lasts. 

And just as you’re about to reach your own climax, his hips rocking hard into yours, he stops again. And you look down on him with a pleading look, but he only grins with an almost evil look on his face. 

“Oh no Princess, you’re not cumming yet.” He sits up then, panting hard as he flips you into your own back. “You’re going to last until I cum again.” 

And with that sentiment, he pulls out; only to push right back in again. He does this a couple more times. Plunged into your cunt and pulls back out again. Wraps a hand over his shaft and gives it a few generous strokes, to get it stiff again. Not that he really needs much help. 

“_Gavin_.” You whimper at him while he jerks his cock, reaching hand to rub at your clit, but the Detective snatches your hand away and shakes his head in disapproval. 

“No, no, Princess.” He says, laughing round his words. “I told you, you’re not cumming until I do again.” 

You go to protest but Gavin only pushes his cock back into you again, making your breath hitch in your throat. The knot in your abdomen by now is so tight. So read to snap. And yet, Gavin keeps it from doing so. Holds you back with just the fair tease and sudden plunge. 

It’s when he presses his thumb against your swollen clit that you choke on a moan, squirming at his touch. His free hand strokes along his length, while he rolls your sensitive bud, and then he plunges back into you, only to start up a pace that was so brutal, you could only scream. 

He grunts again, kneels before you while he fucks into your cunt, and finally he nods his head as he reaches his second peak. 

“_Go on, cum. Fucking cum_.” He grits out and you almost cry in relief as you squeeze your inner walls around his cock, cumming hard; so much so you’re entire body writhes. Your back arches from the mattress and you grip to the sheets in tight fistfuls, knuckles turning white. “That’s it princess.” 

The tears stream from your eyes, panting hard to gulp down oxygen as Gavin releases a second time in you, not as hard as the first, but certainly to an extent as you clench on him. 

Once you’ve stopped your writhing and Gavin can pull out from you, he kisses over your face, itches you with his stubble. It makes you laugh breathily and before long he leaves to grab things to clean up with.


	7. Collars/Leashes | Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we’re gonna be a little behind with our scheduling—

_How long?_ How long had it been, that you had been left alone? Left alone, with nothing but a pair of panties and a collar. 

You shiver, the cold had finally gotten to you. It was freezing, locked away in your room, while you waited for him to come home. _How much longer would it be?_

The lock to the door clicks, and the light floods the quickly darkening room, a figure looming in the door frame. 

“Oh, pet.” His voice is sickeningly sweet. Dangerously so. Any other person would think it was endearing, that he really was feeling for you; for leaving you alone for so long.

But you knew Sixty was far from feeling _sorry._

He steps over the doors threshold, saunters slowly over to the bed where you sit, patiently waiting for him to come and command you next. You sit upright as he approaches, watching warily the way he comes to the edge of the bed. 

And when he’s next to you, he hooks a finger into your collar and pulls. “Have you behaved while I’m gone?” He smiles next to your ear, making a cold shiver run up your spine. You nod in reply and Sixty only tugs harder on your collar. “Didn’t hear you pet; _did you behave?_” 

“Yes.” You utter in response then, making him relent for now. Though it wasn’t likely to be for long. 

He removes his finger then from the leather band around your neck, steps away from the bed and reaches for the leash on the bedside. Almost instinctively, you bare your throat to him, allowing him to easily clip the accessory on. 

“Good girl.” He praises, and you feel yourself wet between the thighs. You try to squeeze them subtly, but Sixty is an android; an android detective, and he can notice anything. 

He pulls on the leash, raises a questioning brow at you and pushes his hand to your panties. 

“What’s this?” He asks, though he already knows the answer. “You’re wet? Don’t tell me you got aroused from a little _praise_.” He snickers, wrapping the leash around his hand once, twice, three times before yanking hard on it, pulling you almost up on your knees. “**_Fucking pathetic._**” 

He snarls it next to your ear, eyes slight with a rage that could have burnt alive the most unfearful person. When it came to androids, Sixty was not one to be trifled with. 

Still, you make no apparent action to his words, learning quickly from your mistake of showing your arousal. You knew the punishment was often something you weren’t against; he could have you strapped down and edged for hours. But you weren’t looking for that today. 

Instead, you were looking for a reward. And you knew when you behaved, you got rewarded. 

Sixty must have noticed your stoic nature suddenly. He pulls away, still gripping to your leash and leading you off the edge of the bed, to which you obey. You sit yourself firmly on your knees, peering up at him with waiting eyes. 

“Listen to me pet,” he says, taking your chin in his free hand and holding you in place, “_you’re going to suck my cock, and if I feel like you’ve done an adequate job of it, perhaps I’ll fuck you_.” 

His fingers grip tightly over your jaw then, as it tenses and he smiles almost sadistically. “You like the thought of that don’t you? _I bet you’ve been waiting all day for me to come back and fuck you like a dog._” 

You have to prevent yourself from nodding, because that’s exactly what it was you were waiting for. It had been so long since he had filled you with that cock of his, and you could stand the anticipation of getting it again no longer. 

You were willing to do a good job in this moment to get what you wanted. _What you deserved._

“Well then, my little bitch, you best get to sucking—“ the RK800 unfastens his jeans, enough for you to do the rest and pull them down enough for his cock to spring free. 

Your mouth salivates. In an instant, Sixty is hard and standing to attention, ready for your mouth to encapsulate him. And you do so, padding your bottom teeth with your tongue and swallowing down as much of his length as you can. 

As you begin to choke, Sixty only grins, tugs on your leash and in turn on your collar. It pulls you forwards until you’re taking in what you couldn’t before of his dick. 

“C’mon now sweetheart, I know you can take it all.” He taunts, pressing his hips closer to your face. Your eyes squeeze shut with the intrusion to your throat; gag reflex kicking in to expel it. “You’ve done it once, you can do it again, and again, _and again._” 

With every repetition of his words, he bucks into your mouth. Pushes his cock deeper and deeper down your throat. All the way to the hilt, right until your nose is buried into his naval. You daren’t push against him, daren’t try to get away. That would only lead to failure. And then lead to punishment. 

No, you take it. Take the onslaught of his pressing, until he’s had enough. And when he has, Sixty pulls you off by your hair, looking down at your reddened face and teary eyes. The drool running down your chin. And he smiles, licks his lips. 

“_What a beautiful sight_.” He says. The almost soft way he says it could have made you cry. In fact you do; but not because of his words. But the sight of your tears, only does yet to turn on the android harder. 

You feel the pull then of your collar, Sixty’s fingers wrapped round the leather and pulling you across the floor. 

You follow, crawling along on all fours before he tugs you into place over the edge of the bed. 

The press of something hard against your ass makes you stifle a moan. Sixty smirks next to your ear as he leans over your back, turning his head to look at you. You turn to look back at him but he tugs on your leash with a snarl. 

“Face forward!” He commands and you obey, almost shivering with his dominance. “I’m going to give you what you want now, pet, but you’re not going to make a sound.” He starts, pressing his nose into the crook of your neck and inhaling your scent. “You make a sound; I stop. You understand?” 

You nod, rather than speak and Sixty smiles, growling deep in his throat. ”_Good girl._” 

With that, he doesn’t take his time. He plunges almost immediately into your cunt, slams his hips into yours and begins to fuck you into tomorrow. 

You tense, toes curling instantly and hands clenching into fists as your mouth opens in a silent moan. 

Sixty is nearly impressed with the way to keep your mewls down. His hand rests over the leash attached to your collar and only pulls on it when you hang your head so he can’t see your face. You’re lucky he doesn’t have you in front of the mirror like he’s known to do; making you watch yourself being fucked. 

You stifle a whine at the thought. Memories of previous times he’d had you up on your knees, stretching you over his cock over and over and over while all you could do was watch. 

The android has to give props to his little pet. You seemed to be doing better than he thought you might have done. Usually you were so vocal, whimpering out as he pounds against your hips, taking hold of your throat, or tugging on your collar. But you were impressing him. Maybe he might even be nice enough to let you cum tonight. 

“Look at you, little pet.” He says, pulling your head back with the leash, wrapping it around his hand again. “You’re behaving so well. Following my commands like a good little bitch.” He bites then on the lobe of your ear, you eyes squeezing shut when he adds more and more pressure, until there are indents of his perfect rows of teeth. 

“Not even a squeak.” He pulls back, to admire the mark. It’s red, the impression of his teeth perfectly visible. “I’m almost impressed with you.” 

Your whole body runs over with a shiver. Those words coming from him meant the world to you. There was only so many times Sixty ever told you he was _proud_ of your accomplishments, and this time was one of them. It was almost as arousing as him actually fucking you. 

Yet you bite down on your lip, to stop yourself whining with the praise. Clench fists around the sheets while he begins to slow his pace, tugging back on your collar. 

“When I say so, _you’re going to cum for me_.” He purrs, dragging his cock from you at a tortuous snails pace. “Nod if you understand, pet.” 

You nod. And Sixty grins, wrapping the last of the collar around his hand and hooking his fingers into the belt of your collar. He yanks it backwards, angles you so your back is arched, and begins to completely wreck you. 

You’re unsure of you’re allowed to make noise, strangling out a moan at the way the collar pushes down on your jugular, cutting off your air in just the right way. 

And Sixty grunts, the first sign that he lets out he’s _enjoying it_. His eyes twitches with the squeeze of your walls around him, his pace faltering unlike any other time he’s ever taken you. He’s losing himself in the warmth of your cunt, to the way you choke out your sounds. 

Within seconds, he feels himself peak, slamming his hips hard against your ass, pulling you up on your knees and pressing his own knee on the edge of the bed to balance you both. 

“_Cum for me pet—_“ he growls out next you’re your ear and you groan out, reaching back to grip on what you can of his clothes, as he growls next to you, burying his cock deep into you and filling you with his seed; his teeth gritting together when you long out his orgasm with your own. “_Thaaaaats it, fucking good girl._” 

He continues to fuck into you, holding you upright. When he’s satisfied, he lets you down, pushes you forward onto the bed and pulls out from you, cock now only half hard. 

He unravels the leash, unhooks it from your collar and throws it across the room. Then he leans down and pushes his nose against your throat, inhaling the smell of sweat and sex from your skin. 

“_I’ll be back pet, just you wait for round two._”


	8. Overstimulation | Nines

“_Nines, Nines, Nines,_” the name slipped from your lips like a mantra, over and over and over again. Your head pushes back against the wall, eyes sliding shut as you ground down on the face between your thighs. 

Nines only continues to lap, darting his tongue in and out of your folds, suckling gently on your clit in perfectly timed intervals, just to keep you close to the edge. 

He grips to your thighs, spreads your legs just that tad bit wider as he flattens his muscle against your folds. You whine, hand threading through his locks at the action, gripping in tight fistfuls when he returns to sucking. Your hips buck, almost riding his tongue as he pushes it past your slit. 

“_Baby, fuck—_“ you mewl, toes curling at the sensations of his lapping. And when he begins to lift a leg over his shoulder you squeak, looking down at his grinning face between your thighs. Cocky little shit. 

You’ve become immune to the rain of the shower water, the steam of the heated droplets only making your head spin, and the feeling of his tongue heighten your experience. 

Nines pokes out his tongue, stills in his movements and lets you do all the work for a moment, allowing you to fuck yourself on his tongue. Though he doesn’t allow you the satisfaction for too long before he’s pulling away and shifting his weight. You’re intrigued as to why, but as he hoists up your only standing leg, you brace yourself against the wall. 

Nines’ head becomes completely sandwiched between your thighs, and if he were human, you would be sure he’d suffocate there. Especially when he presses his face even further into your mound, enclosing his lips over your clit and suckling. 

You pant out a moan, scared of moving should you fall; but you doubted that could happen when Nines seemed to have such a tightening grip on your thighs, the printless fingers digging into your flesh and leaving red marks that would later bloom into purples and blues. 

Your back arches suddenly, hand gripping a tight fistful of his locks and mouth opening in a choked out moan. 

“_Nine— Nines—_“ you gasp, the hand bracing yourself against the shower wall tensing; thighs squeezing harder around his head as he continues to lap and lick while your juices leak onto his tongue. 

He hums, the vibration only making a tingle run over your spine, toes pointing when he doesn’t let up even after you’ve cum. 

And as much as you try to pry him away, he only continues to lap at your folds. In fact he becomes _even more_ enthralled by your scent, pulling you even closer to him. 

Your hips buck instinctively, rocking against his face, riding him for all you’re worth, just to feel the slight peak of another orgasm creep up on you. Your breaths are escaping in heavy pants, your lungs beginning to sting with the increased intake of air, at having to keep up with the androids sudden animalistic action. 

Your ankles hook over one another then, Nines biting gently against your clit and you yelp, nearly smashing your head back against the wall, when his hand leaves a thigh to press two digits into your slickened hole. The added sensation of your cunt stretching makes you moan even louder, the noise echoing round the room while he starts to fuck you with not only his tongue but his fingers. 

Another climax hits you out of nowhere once he starts into a steady pace of thrusting his fingers into you. It makes your whole body tense up, teeth clenching when he laps up your release once again, swallowing every last drop you have to offer him. 

Nines is lucky he doesn’t require air to breath, he’s thankful for not requiring the necessity so he’s able to push you over the boundaries of how long you could last before he knew you could no longer handle his onslaught. 

He grins when you clench around his fingers, inhaling the scent of your release as you cum for the second time, sucking hard on the lips of your pussy, knowing he’s probably pushing you to the border of overstimulation. 

And it no doubt was becoming too much for you to take on. You whimper now, pushing on Nines to get him off you, or to at least let you have a break, while he scissors his digits inside you. Tongue slipping past your slit. Artificial breath hot on your clit. 

It’s bordering painful, hand tugging onto his hair hard enough that it would hurt any mere human. But Nines just grunts from the tension against his scalp, grins and finally lets up making you pant heavy breaths, your chest heaving while you look down at him with watery eyes. 

“_One more._” He whispers as a plead and you shake your head almost violently in protest. His fingers are still gently prodding against your inner walls, his thumb coming to brush against your oversensitive bundle of nerves, making the muscles in your thighs twitch.

Nines turns his head, places gentle nips and some harder bites along the flesh of your thigh next to his head. He darts his eyes from his ministrations up to your face, pressing his cheek along your skin, almost nuzzling into you. _Oh fuck, how cute_. “C’mon one more, _you can take one more._” 

“Nines,” you whine, watching the almost pleading look come over his steely blue eyes. It so rare to see him with such an expression, and it’s one he knows you absolutely cannot refuse. “_One more._” 

You give in. Nod your head, seeing the smile on the RK900’s face, and leaning your head back against the damp of the wall. He starts with fingers first, picking you back up, working your through the uncomfortable feeling of overstimulation. But no matter how much he tries, you know you’ll still feel it slightly all the while he makes you cum. 

His tongue makes contact with your heat, circling the swollen little bud, and making you sigh on a moan. He has a hand splayed against your lower back, to hold you in place, give you the extra little support so he could keep you exactly in place. 

And with every increase of his actions, he soothes you with a brush of his thumb on your skin, turns away from your mound to kiss along the bites he’s placed there previously, soothing the marks he can already see blooming dark colours. It’s not too long before he can feel you start to rock against him again, getting a feel for the delicious feeling of his fingers fucking you. 

“Such a good kitten.” He murmurs between your thighs, making you smile at him, brushing his hair softly. “I love you so much, kitten, so much.” You whine at the soft loving words, feeling him build you up slowly, slowly, _slowly._

His lips encase your clit again, and suckle against the nerves until you’re bucking against his face with how close he’s bringing you to your peak. But you’re not sure how much more you’ll be able to take; though he’s being gentle, and he’s getting you higher and higher past the clouds, you can’t quite get to your climax because of how overstimulated you actually feel. 

You’re trying desperately, _desperately_ to find purchase on your release, but it slips from your fingertips every time, all up until Nines picks up his thrusting, causing you to brace yourself again. 

Nines lets a furrow form along his brow, pulls aways his head and looks up to you. He places one of your legs down on the floor from his shoulder, and you wobble slightly. But he only grips you tight, fucking you with his fingers roughly. The moans and screams that leave your throat in the process make Nines bite his lip, watching you shuffle and squirm above him. 

“_Cum_.” He says, knowing you were finally coming to the high of your peak. “_Cum kitten, cum for me._” He groans it, making sure to open his mouth beneath your cunt while you scream his name, arching from the wall with the intensity of your last orgasm. 

He catches everything you give him, squirting into his mouth while his fingers still continue to bring forth your release. 

Your words come out choked, hardly able to get out the curses while you buck into the air, hips quivering. 

Nines lets up, pulls his fingers from you, leaving your feeling empty, but still; you’re thankful he finally decided to stop. You suck in as much air as you can in the moment while the RK900 lets down your other leg, and stands to his full height. His hands rest on your hips, holding you still so you’re steady. 

“Good kitten.” He says, kissing your cheek then, and stroking his thumbs over your skin in comfort. “Lets get you cleaned up and into bed, huh?” He suggests and you couldn’t be more relieved at his words. You nod, allowing the android to clean you properly, carry you into the bedroom and setting you down for some well earned rest.


	9. Body Worship | Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s really short Orz

There was always something about Simon that you just couldn’t put your finger on. The drawn out, always tired look on his face; like he was just so ready to fall asleep at any time. The way he was always so soft spoken and yet, he was able to get his point across as though he was the strongest voice in the room. 

Simon was so knowledgable, so experienced. Not just because he was an android, but because he had been through so much throughout his existence. 

You knew he was thankful for you. He was glad to have you in his corner. After everything he went through with the revolution, being a side part in the rise of the androids; it played a toll on the poor soul. 

But Simon was always so loving and caring of you. Always showed his affections and told you how much you meant to him. 

A kiss to your hand. A peck at your knuckles. His lips would grace every blemish and freckle along your hand and your arm. Stops at your elbow and the inside of your arm. Continues all the way up to your shoulder. 

He’d come behind you, pull back your hair and place those delicate little kisses along your nape, as though you were made of porcelain that could break at any given moment.

It didn’t stop there. Even in the most intimate of moments, Simon would always find the chance to admire every inch of you. Any scars, or stretch marks. Any blemish, or imperfection you’d have pointed out before; Simon kisses it all. Whispers to you how much he loves you, adores you. How much he’s lucky to have you; all of you, imperfections and all. 

“I love you.” Simon would say, while kissing your cheek. “Every part of you, your skin, and freckles.” He would lower his kisses to your shoulders, hands ghost up your arms while you smile gently at his touches. 

“Your scars, and the stretch marks.” A touch to your stomach, kisses down your spine. “When you don’t feel beautiful, I’ll still love you. When you don’t feel your best, I’ll still love you.” 

Simon would part from you, turn you to face him, and take your face in his hands, looking over every inch of your face, as though it was the first time he had looked at you. 

“And when I’m old and grey?” You’d ask him, watching the delicate way he shuffles his hands down your body again. 

“I’ll still love you.” He’d confirm, sinking to his knees and kissing his way along your legs; starting at your calves, working his way to your knees, coming up to your thighs. “Because you’ll still be as beautiful as ever.”


	10. Degradation | Captain Allen

Captain Allen had a private office, and everyone knew it. And everyone knew _why_ Captain Allen had a private office. Anyone who didnt was sure to find out soon enough, be if from word of mouth or from the inopportune moment of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Captain Allen had a private office, and _ everyone_ knew it. 

He _did_ have an office in the middle of the swat bullpen. And everyone could see him working on his files when they weren’t on the field. But as soon as the P.A started, the office was often blacked out. The door was often _locked._ And the office certainly wasn’t _soundproofed_. 

Not that many of the workforce under Captain Allen‘s lead would have _complained_; most of them had started to become immune to the noise coming from the glass case office, tuning out the sounds of the desk inside creaking under the weight of the bodies entwining atop it. 

But the captain knew, himself, that he had to move away from the prying eyes and ears of his fellow colleagues. And so, his office was moved. 

But that didn’t stop him from continuing to sneak you into his office for more than just a simple request for _coffee…_

“_Filthy little slut—_“ Captain Allen grunts as he plunges his cock into you cunt. You grip onto his back, burying your face into the crook of his neck as he hold you close. “Just a filthy little girl, taking my cock like it’s nothing.” 

He pulls back, looks down between you at the place where he pushes into your pussy. “_Fuck_, look at that, you swallow me so beautifully.” 

Allen pulls a leg of yours up around his waist, pushes his other hand against the surface of the desk and pushes in to the hilt into your cunt. You cry out, nails digging into his uniform and squeezing your leg around him. He smirks against your cheek, slams his hips then against yours and picks up his rhythm while you whine. 

“That’s it, _fucking whine for me_,” Allen growls deep from his throat, fingers pressing into the flesh of your thigh. “_Such a dirty little slut,_ whining like a bitch in heat. Getting fucked by my cock, while we’re at work.” 

You choke on a moan, throwing back your head as he pounds hard into you. Your neck bares to him, and the captain can’t resist the urge to kiss along your neck, adding the odd nip here and there before he sucks in a breath at you clenching down around his cock. 

“_Fucking whore._” He grits out, pulling himself back again and this time slipping from your heat. You whine at the empty feeling, watching when he takes a step back and points to the floor in front of his feet. 

You slip from the desk, your knees hitting the floor as you take your place beneath him. Captain Allen grins, takes your jaw in his hand and pulls you to look up at him. “You’re going to suck my cock like the slut you are, and then then you’re going to make yourself cum, you understand?” 

You nod within his grasp, eyeing the way he inches his cock ever so slowly towards your face. When finally your lips make contact with the head, you purse them, giving little kitten licks. 

A smack against your cheek makes you flinch and Allen furrows his brow. 

“Suck properly bitch, don’t pussy foot around or I won’t let you cum at all.” You whimper at his words, thighs squeezing together when he grips your hair in his hand to push you down along his length. 

This time you swallow him down, squeezing your eyes shut when he hits at the back of your throat. He doesn’t thrust so much as stay still while he begins to bob your head with the grip he has on your hair. 

He groans, tilting his head back when he feels the squeeze of your throat along the head of his cock. He’s being lenient with you at the moment, only bobbing your head slightly, and it’s not until he starts getting restless that he begins to become rough. 

He hooks his foot onto his chair, wheels it over so he can rest his knee on it in order to thrust his hips into your mouth. He doesn’t let up once he finds his pace, hitting the back of your throat on multiple occasions until you’re drooling down your chin. 

He rips you off then, taking your face in one hand and looking you over until he smacks across your cheek and growls at you. 

“_You’re making a mess slut_.” He says, pressing his cock against your cheek, spreading the saliva already there even more over your face. “Look at you, drooling _all over yourself_ from a little cock.” He slaps across your cheek again, making you whine and lift your hands up to grip at his spread thighs. 

“_Disgusting._” Captain Allen grins as he says the word, watching your red flushed face, the drool and pre cum dribbling down your chin. He couldn’t doubt the fact you looked absolutely stunning. He pushes his cock back past your lips again, grips your hair and thrusts down your throat until you’re choking. 

It’s not until he feels the heady knot in his stomach, does Allen’s moans begin to pick up, and his thrusting become more sloppy. 

He curses, head tilting back further as he stutters in his thrusts. “_Fuck_, that’s a good little slut, you’re going to swallow everything I give you,” he groans, pushing as deep as he can down your throat, almost until it’s bulging. 

Then your mouth and throat flood, he cums into your mouth with no other warning than his deep moans, and the tight grip to your hair. 

You swallow what you can, losing some of the milky release down the side of your lips while he rocks himself into your mouth, drawing out his orgasm for as long as he can. He doesn’t quite notice the mess you’ve made within the haze of his orgasm, looking down at your flushed face with lust filled eyes and blown out pupils. 

And when he finally spots the sight beneath him, he rumbles out a growl, taking your jaw between his fingers again. 

“I told you to swallow everything I give you, and yet half of it is running over your face and onto the floor.” Allen shoves you downwards, almost rubbing your nose into the mess like a bad dog. “_Fucking cunt_, you better clean up my floor or I won’t let you get off.” 

You whine at that, feeling your thighs squeeze together at the thought of not finding release. So you lap at the floor, clean up the left over remnants of both your saliva and his cum. Captain Allen watches with a grin, humming at the sufficient job you’ve done when you hesitantly sit back up. 

“_S-sir, please—_“ theyre the first words you’ve uttered in a few minutes, maybe even an hour; it was hard to tell how long you had been in his office for. But they make Allen raise a brow at you and kneel down to your height. Make him take a firm hold around your throat. 

“You think you deserve to cum, whore?” He asks, waiting for your feeble nod of a reply. He lets out a laugh through his nose and stands, next, dropping down into his chair. His hand takes hold of his softening cock, before he nods his head towards you, “Go on then, make yourself cum, you needy bitch.” 

You whimper, shuffling into a better position in order to spread your legs for him to see. He pumps his cock, eyes never leaving your cunt when you push two fingers easily inside, your other hand coming to rub light circles around your clit. The soft build of your orgasm creeps back up, and soon your peak begins to get closer and closer. 

Captain Allen licks his lips at the delicious sight, your fingers plunging in and out of your pussy, just as his cock had; your fingers stimulating your clit, all the while he leans back and jerks his hand along his shaft. He listens to your mewls, takes in the symphonies of moans and whines as you reach your climax.

You quiver from your position on the floor, muscles tensing as you feel your eyes roll into the back of your head, you body falling slightly backwards and catching yourself with a hand, as you ride out your peak. It’s so intense, Allen could’ve even _swore_ you squirt over the floor. 

But no matter, Allen bucks upwards into his hand, pushes his heels into the floor beneath him and cums, shoots rope after rope of his thick release over himself and the floor again. 

Though this time he doesn’t command you to clear it up. He pants to catch his breath, as do you, and when he’s finally recovered enough, he picks you up off the floor and brings you over to the small couch at the side of the room to rest on. 

Stroking your hair, he coos at you, kisses along your temple gently, and soothes you with loving, soft words instead of hard degradation; so much so, he almost lulls you into sleep.


	11. Praise | Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen for being so off schedule Orz

_"What a good girl you are."_

The whimper falls from your lips at the praise, your hips continuing their motions. You can hardly keep your eyes open, mouth hanging open in pants, all the while your fingers grip to the shirt of the android beneath you. 

Connors hands take grip on your hips, guiding your movement as he slowly fucks you on his cock. Chloe from behind you, enjoys her little perch atop the coffee table, legs crossed as she gains the best possible view of Connors cock pushing in and out of your cunt. 

At first you were quite confused about how this whole ordeal seemed to come about, Chloe had woken you up with Connor by her side with the proposition that she wanted to watch you and Connor without participating herself. You had been skeptical at first since it was such an out of the blue request of hers. But regardless you weren't entirely against the idea. 

So thats how you had ended up here in the first place.

Though you couldnt deny that you felt a lot more into it than you might've thought. just the very fact that Chloe was only there to watch this time, when usually she was _in_ Connors position, making you whine over her strap. But now, being fucked by Connor, it felt so much different. 

He had a much stronger grip than Chloe seemed to have, you could almost feel the way he was pushing bruises into your skin. And his cock felt almost too real, exactly like a human's; even if he was only an android. You could feel it throb inside you, every time making you squeeze down on his length which would each time gain you a gorgeous moan from his throat. Another trait you seemed to pick up of the RK800; he was a lot more vocal than most guys you might have been with before which certainly wasnt something you were complaining about. 

In fact, you thought of it as a fresh breath of air. Each and every one of his moans and groans were like music to your ears. 

Of course as time began to drag on the slow fucking just didn't do it for you any longer. And so your hips began to pick up their pace until you were bouncing over Connors lap, fucking yourself over his cock so much so that Connor tensed his jaw and his grip got even tighter on your hips. 

"On my," came the the little exclamation from Chloe. "Such an eager girl." Her eyes widen, and she leans a little forward from where she sits. "Connor?" She enquires next, to which the male hums in reply to let the RT600 know he was listening. Once Chloe has that confirmation she continues. "Could you spread her out a little?" 

The RK800 is a little confused at first having to let the request sink in a little in order to process the words properly with his mind hazy with sex. It's within the next few seconds Connor finally gets what the other android meant. His hands slip from your hips, and curve over your ass, taking each cheek in a hand. 

You squeak at his next action. The whine leaves your lips, body leaning more into his as his hands spread apart your ass for Chloe. In turn she gains an even prettier sight than she had before. 

"Good boy." Chloe says, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. And Connor reacts just as well to the praise as you do. He lets out his own little sigh, meeting every one of your downward thrusts of an upward one of his own. 

As the pace rises in tempo you cant help but to rest your forehead against his with your mouth hanging open in pants and moans. And Connor can't help but seize the opportunity to capture your lips with his; swallowing your sounds all the while his tongue slides against yours in the kiss. 

Your hands come away from his shoulders to thread your fingers instead through those soft brown locks of his. Lips locked with his and preventing any of your sounds to fall from your lips. Though you couldn't help but part from his kiss suddenly to cry out with an almost shrill moan. And that piqued Chloe's interest greatly. 

She could tell that sound from a mile off. You only made a sound like that when you were close to release. And from how hard you and Connor seemed to be fucking each other, she wasn't all that surprised you were so close to the edge of climax. 

With every thrust now, the knot in your stomach just got tighter and tighter until you were choking on your moans. 

"You're close aren't you baby?" Chloe states, spotting the way you nod feebly and hide your face into the crook of Connors neck. Chloe gives you a gentle chuckle at the then whine you let out, her hands reaching forwards to stroke at your sides. "_Go on and be a good girl baby._" She says, her words tickling your ear as she stands to get closer to you. 

"_Chlo- Chloe, I- I'm-_" you stutter with the sudden force of Connor's movement. You knew the exact meaning of her words, but you could only teeter on the edge of release. "_Chloe, I can't-_" 

"_Yes you can baby,_" this time it was Connor speaking into your ear, to which you only whine louder while Connor continues to fuck your cunt with the intention to make you cum. 

"_Cmon babygirl, you've been so good, you deserve to cum._" Chloe presses a gentle kiss to your cheek then, slipping one of her hands from your side to circle fingers over your clit. 

"_fuck-_" you cry out, rocking your hips not only now against Connors bucking but also Chloes fingers over your sensitive bundle of nerves to help you find release. 

"_Come on, cum for us darling._" Connor kisses at your neck, nipping lightly when you tilt your head slightly from his ministrations. Your hands thread through his hair as you press your forehead against his, panting out shallow moans until he takes your lips with his again. 

And with just a few move thrusts, the onslaught of Chloe's fingers along your clit, you break from Connors kiss to let out a choked moan. Connor sucks in a breath he doesnt need as you finally release, the walls of your cunt clenching deliciously over his cock. 

"Such a gorgeous sound," Chloe voice dances over your ear, Your hips rocking aggressively against Connors. You ride out your orgasm all the while Chloe slows the motion of her fingers, and Connor bucks into you to find his own climax. "Look at you cumming all over Connors cock. Like a good little slut, arent you baby?" 

Your head nods feebly even if you hadn't quite registered exactly it was that Chloe had said. You were too busy relishing in the lasting and slowly fading effect of your orgasm. 

Chloe smiles at your reply, turning to Connor and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. The RK800 looks up at her with hazy lust filled eyes, doe brown almost unnaturally blown out by black. "I bet you're almost close too huh, sweetie?" 

Connor nods, turning his head to kiss at Chloe's palm. She laughs softly at the action of his, and leans into your ear again. "I want you to make Connor cum. Be a sweet little darling, and fuck Connor until he cums for me." 

A groan leaves Connor as you begin to rock harder against him, following Chloe's command to make Connor find release. His fingers dig into your flesh, his head naturally falling back against the couch cushions behind him. Of course, in turn your own whimpers leave your lips from, as Chloe had expected, the gentle bubbling of an orgasm fizzling in the pit of your stomach. 

"Thats it baby, just like that." Chloe's lips grace the skin of your shoulder, leading their way up to your neck. She peeks her eyes up to look at Connor then, a furrow forming along his brow, his LED pulsing red. Even from where Chloe was sitting, it was clear Connor wanted to take control. 

So the RT600 smirks. Pulls herself away from your side and retakes her place on the coffee table. Her eyes gravitate to the place in which Connors cock plunges into your pussy and bites down on her lip. There was no denying that she found all of this situation exciting, watching her sweet girlfriend fucking the life from another person. 

Her thoughts turn clouded and soon enough shes thinking of a million other ways she would like to watch you and Connor rut against each other like rabbits again. An unexpected interest, Chloe would never have thought herself one for voyeurism. 

"_Fuck-_" The curse leaving Connors lips makes Chloe look back up, almost intently watching as the RK800 buries himself balls deep into you. with another drawn out moan, the android releases, spilling himself inside you. A babble of his name leaves you as you find your peak again along with him. 

Chloe can only watch in awe, stars most certainly forming in her eyes at such a beautiful sight. Both you and Connor have stilled, both catching your breath; well Connor was increasing his air intake in order to cool himself quicker. 

A silent air quickly settled over the three of you, until Chloe piped up. 

"Oh baby girl, you did such a good job." She beamed at you as Connor picked you up and sat you gently besides him, his arm instantaneously wrapping over your shoulder. You smiled sleepily over at her, curling yourself up next to Connor. 

"You were a good boy too Connor." Chloe grins at the RK800 who merely pulls you in closer, and rolls his eyes at the other android; though there is a light blush over his freckled features.


	12. Video | Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hows everyone doing in this fine and dandy world we live in? 
> 
> Sorry ive been away so long, but honestly my writing game has fizzled out the past few months. Luckily home isolation has brought it back, between animal crossing and youtube lmao 
> 
> But here we are, ive decided to attempt finishing these prompts, no matter how out of order they are.

_*riiiiiiiing*_

_*click*_

“Hey you.” 

Nines didn’t look up from his work when his face appeared on the screen. He seemed too deep into his papers to first acknowledge you there on the other side. Something you'd learnt to expect by now when you called, but it still made you feel a little awkward.

For a moment there was silence. A comfortable one, but silence nonetheless.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your day?” Nines’ soft tone rang out, making you look up from your hands fiddling in your lap. Your eyes met with his and a smile finally swept across your face. 

“Oh, it wasn’t all that eventful really…” you trail off while the android returns to reading his papers and reports. “How’s the case coming along?” 

The RK900 doesn’t really give an answer, more like a hum of confirmation, and a lift of his brows, that it was “coming along.” The look on his face mostly says it all; that things could be going better. If you _knew_ any better, you’d say he’s had enough with his hands full of Gavin’s exploits. 

Another silence. 

“You know we’ve come out here for our case, and Gavin thinks it’s okay for him to go galavanting.” Nines suddenly lets out, leaning back into his chair and running his hands through that perfectly kept hair. “Just because we’re taking it steady, and not a lot has happened, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be on alert at all times. The reason he goes out is to get a lead, and yet every time he comes back as though it was just for a fun time.” 

A toothy smile breaks across your lips at the sudden outburst. You watch as the android attempts to tidy his now messy hair. From the way you saw it, it was a losing battle on the androids part. 

“Sounds like you two haven’t been seeing eye to eye again.” You say, wanting desperately to card your fingers through his hair to help him out. 

"Hmm." Nines picks up his pen, distracting himself from his hair by absentmindedly scribbling circles on one of the notepads on the desk. His brows furrow softly, and you can almost physically see those inner processors of his working hard to bite back his words. 

"Nines-" 

At the sound of his name, Nines lets out a sigh, placing down his pen from the probable inky mess he was creating on the page. Next the RK900 gestures with his hand, leaning back in his chair with experation. 

"Its just..." Nines hesitates to continue, no matter how much you could see the urge to do so rise inside him. Within moments Nines breaks free of his metaphorical bonds and lets loose. 

"Captain Fowler has entrusted us with this. Hes counting on us to be professional and committed. To be _responsible._" Your smile grows the more he speaks, watching how his hands become animated with his frustration. 

Its a side to him that you didnt often get to see. "The thing is, I don't think the Captain realises Gavin doesnt know the meaning of those things." 

"Well its not like you don't know how Gav can be, Nines." You joke lightly. A small chuckle leaves you at the eyeroll Nines gives you. "C'mon you know insufferable he is." 

"That doesn't even begin to explain it." Though Nines may've had his complaints about the Detective, you knew he and Reed worked extremely well together. They may have had their personal differences; but they certainly pulled together to close the countless cases they've been assigned. 

There was another silence come between the two of you, Nines now resting his temple on his fingertips and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. There was definitely tension in the air on his end; if not in him. You could see it in the way he avoided your gaze, or how he started to gnaw on his thumb. 

He was frustrated, in more ways than one. 

"Seems to me you're just pent up. Maybe you need to find your release and you'll be able to relax." 

"Wouldn't you know it." 

"I would actually." Your tone matches his own snarky one. Your lips turn up into a pout, giving him a look that almost challenges him to question your words. 

For his own sake, Nines stays silent. 

"Have you at least tried to do it while you're there?" You break the silence, leaning back on your hands, noticing the confused look Nines gives you with the question.

"Tried to do what?" The almost genuine confusion in his tone almost hurt you to your core. You could only hope to God that he wasn't being serious. 

"Nines, you know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb." 

"It's fine, I don't have a need for such a thing." Realising he'd been caught out, the RK900 gives up his dumb act. Instead he allows a blush to fill his cheeks. And immediately you can see the flustered side of him. "Besides, its not exactly the _greatest_ of settings with Gavin around." 

Nines couldn't fault that he hadn't thought about giving himself a moment of relief, but also he was currently sharing a room with his work partner; whom of which he did not want to pleasure himself within such a close vicinity of. The thought alone was enough to make his motherboards fry. 

"Well I have no doubts, that Gavin finds it wrong to be doing such a thing as _jacking off_ while you're around." You say watching the flustered expression on his face increase the more you speak. "I suspect he's done it a few times already?" 

The short silence again most definitely confirms your suspicions. 

"It's different for him." He glances to your face, noticing the unamused and most certainly unconvinced expression you gave his short explanation. "Well he still thinks I'm in stasis for longer than I need to be." He adds, "Or he thinks I'm completely oblivious to it." 

"Then surely you have no objections to doing it now." The words come out matter of factly, watching the curious brow raise on his face. "Y'know, while he's _gone?_" 

"I suppose..." The contemplation of the suggestion suddenly grows on his face. 

"And, I've been feeling real lonesome lately. You've been away for an awfully long time." 

"It has been a week..." Nines trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes were averted, unaware of you shifting into a move comfortable position. It was prominent he was considering the thought, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. 

Pro; he was alone in the room. Con; he wasn't sure when Gavin would be back. Pro; his gorgeous girlfriend was suggesting mutual masturbation over video call. Con- 

The android pauses. _Oh._

"Well what d'ya say Nines? You wanna-" 

"Go grab your toy." He says, interrupting your words. Though the interruption is welcome. Your eyes light up, throwing yourself back on the bed to get to the bedside drawers. 

Nines smirks, gaining an eyeful of ass, and pushing his chair back until he was positioned with his crotch in sight. When you returned in sight of the call Nines was already unbuckling his belt. What you wouldn't give to help him unzip, unbutton, pull out that glorious cock of his. 

_Oh fuck._

Nines lets out a hiss when the air hits his cock. You watch his hand grip along the shaft, squeezing together your thighs as he starts to pump. Nines isn't oblivious to your shiftiness. He can see you getting restless the more he pumps along his cock, getting himself harder by the second. 

"You're not just going to watch are you?" Nines chuckles. You blush now, rushing to remove your pants to reveal your panties underneath. The RK900 unnecessarily wets his lips watching how you spread your legs and stroke a hand over your clothed pussy. "Good girl." 

The soft words from his lips make you let out a whine, hand slipping past the waistband of your panties and mouth opening in a moan. Nines' eyes don't leave your ministrations artificial breath hitching in his throat. 

"Take them off Kitten." He says leaning back in his chair. He was eager to see the sight of you bare without your panties; to see that pretty pink pussy he'd been missing. 

You obeyed his command, kneeling up to slide the lacy panties down your thighs, exposing your heat to the cold air. Your own hiss left your lips, fingers immediately reaching to splay out across your lower lips. The breath Nines sucked in was loud, almost sounding like a gasp at the image of you beginning to spread out your pussy lips for him to see. Spreading your own juices, from the entrance of your cunt up to your clit until your body began to subconsciously lay back on the bed. 

"_Nines-_" his name comes out in a shaky breath. Fingertips circle your clit delicately, your free hand coming up to caress your nipples; switching from one breast to the other. 

Nines by now is pumping at a steady pace, intently watching the scene unfold before him. Every now and then his thumb would brush along the head of his cock, swiping at the precum beading at the tip. He lets out a curse, listening to the soft moans of yours coming from the laptop. He's certainly got an eyeful, but its not enough for him. 

"_Fuck._ Sit up baby, lemme see your face." the words are almost slurred as he furrows his brow and waits for you to sit up, all so he could see the pleasure written over your face. And when you do sit up, he is definitely not disappointed. Your face is flushed over with a heavy blush, pupils blown wide. And the more your fingers circle your clit the harder it becomes to keep your head lifted. 

But you were not about to let Nines down. 

Nines takes a pause for a moment to watch you, feeling the rush of blue blood run straight to his cock. By now, its standing on end, twitching every so often and leaking with precum at the tip. It felt good to relieve some tension. Just to even watch as you begin to push a finger or two into your cunt. He sucks in a breath. Shifts in his seat. Cups a hand gently round the head of his cock. 

What he wouldn't give to be pushing inside you instead of those fingers. 

"_rA9, I'm gonna do so many things to you when I get back._" Nines groans, stroking his cock at the pace of you pumping your fingers. His words strike you like a knife, and you whine as your eyes meet his through the screen. 

"Like what?" you manage, urging him to elaborate on his words. The RK900 smirks at your question, wetting his lips with his tongue again. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kitten." That earns him a pout from your end, to which he chuckles. "Why dont you lube up your toy, and I'll tell you." 

You let out a whine again, removing your fingers and instead taking hold of the dildo and lube you had retrieved from the bedside. You uncap the lube, squeezing a generous amount on the head of the dildo, using your hands to spread it along the shaft. Next you lean back again, spreading what you had left on your hands over your cunt, before adding more. Once you feel slick enough, you cap the bottle and toss it aside, still pumping your hand over the dildo. 

"Good girl," comes Nines' voice, sending a pleasurable shiver over your spine. "now put the head inside; but no more than the tip, you hear me? You wait until I tell you to put more in." 

A small whine of confirmation comes from your throat, telling him you understood as you push the head of the dildo into your entrance. It makes you moan, and you desperately want to push more in, knowing it would slip so easily to the base. But you held back. Waited for his say so. 

"Now will you tell me what you're gonna do to me?" you mumble. Your eyes meet his with a desperate look, and the android opens his mouth to speak. 

"_Oh Kitten_," He starts, giving one smooth stroke along his cock from head to base. "I'm gonna bend you over whatever surface is closest." Bounces his cock with his thumb, springing it against his stomach. "Push my cock into that perfect little pussy of yours." He speaks slowly, enunciates every syllable so that you're squirming on the other side of the call. "I'm gonna grip onto your hips and your shoulders; thread my fingers into your hair until I can pull back your head." 

"I'm gonna bite your neck and mark you, so that everyone knows you're mine. I'm gonna fuck you so deeply; so slowly that you'll be begging me like the damn little slut you are." His hand is making slow movements over his shaft, intently watching you tremble with nothing but the words from his lips and the tip of the dildo your cunt. 

"And when I'm satisfied with your begging," He pauses, nodding his head to give you the go ahead to push in more of the dildo, "I'm going to fuck you _sore._" 

A strangled cry escapes your throat, head immediately falling backwards, eyes rolling into the back of your head. This felt so much better than all the other times you'd done this. Those filthy words falling from his lips were just fuel for the flames. The lick of warmth in your abdomen causing you to mewl quietly, as the dildo fills you completely full. "rA9 I'm going to make you scream my name." Nines only continues while you try to compose yourself. "Fucking pound your pussy with my cock, you'll still feel it for days." 

"_Nines-_" you moan, pulling the dildo out slowly, only to thrust it back in again. "_Nines please._" 

"What baby?" Nines taunts. He can see how desperate you're getting; _hear_ how desperate you're getting. He knows you just want to fuck yourself. "You want to fuck yourself? To make yourself cum?" Nines watches the little nod of your head and smiles. "Go on then kitten." 

Now with his express permission, you sit yourself up on your knees again, pressing yourself down to the very hilt of the dildo and lifting yourself back up. With a steady rhythm you begin to ride the fake cock as though it were Nines' panting out moans of his name. All the while, the android is picking up his own pace with his hand, biting on his lip at the sight. 

"Thats it baby, fuck yourself for me." Nines moans himself. Leans back his head with eyes closed as he focuses on the sound of your own noises coming through the laptop. "Shit, I wish you were riding my dick right now Kitten." 

"Me too." you whimper, "I wanna be sitting in your lap." Nines curses, "Riding your cock." Another curse, "Feeling you cum inside me." 

"_Oh fuck_." the words almost don't make it out, as this time you make him squirm. Or rather, buck his hips into his hand. "Yeah I wanna cum inside you babygirl." Nines gives you a grin with a harsh buck of his hips. "I'll do that plenty of times when I'm back home, don't you worry- _fuck_." 

The sounds of his curses made you shiver, the way they sounded in that breathless tone of his. It made you all the more wet below the belt. So much so the knot in your stomach only tightened that little bit more. 

"I'm so close Nines, I want to cum so bad." The android looks up at you bouncing on that dildo and groans with a nod of his head. The way things were looking he was in the same boat. 

"I know kitten, me too." His jerking has moved now from a steady rhythm to small quick pumps over the head of his cock. "Just a little bit more, I know you can take it. And then we can cum together." The heavy feeling in his synthetic gut was only increasing with each second, pants and moans leaving him more frequently. 

And you were doing no better, sitting back on your ass and pumping the toy into your cunt almost as fast as Nines was jerking his cock. The obscene sounds of your slick bounced around the walls, reaching Nines' audio receptors loud and clear. It wasnt too long before your pitch picked up, a shrill "_Fuck, I'm gonna cum!_" and you were cumming hard on the toy; a tidal wave of ecstasy washing over your entire being, thighs trembling from the intensity of your orgasm. 

Of course you wouldn't dare to miss the sight of Nines give one more buck into his hands before he came; ropes of artificial cum coating all his hand, shirt and jeans. The heavenly moan he let out made you whimper in delight, clenching around the toy still inside you. 

Once again there was a comfortable silence, filled with nothing but both your heavy breaths. You almost adored the way he mimicked a real human recovery. 

"You feeling better now?" You say, remembering this whole ordeal was to release some of Nines' tension. 

He gives a contented hum in reply, giving his now softened cock a few last strokes. 

"Good." Is all you can say, pulling the dildo from your cunt with a soft whine and a shiver up your spine. "I'm going to go clean up, but I'll talk to you later okay?" Nines, again, only nods in response, clearly too euphoric to give a proper response. "Just remember to clean up yourself before Gav gets back. I love you." 

The RK900 opens his eyes just in time to see you blow him a kiss before the connection cuts off. And with excellent timing too, as Gavin walks through the door to find the aftermath of Nines still sitting in the chair. 

"Nines, we got a lead-" The detective starts, before pausing with a concerned brow raised, "Uh, whats-"

"Don't even ask." Nines gets out before Gavin can even begin to wonder. "Not a word."


End file.
